


Я просто люблю тебя...

by pylinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Stiles, Angst and Porn, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Omega Verse, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylinka/pseuds/pylinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я просто люблю тебя, Дерек, неужели это преступление?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Новый день.

Но ничего нового: семь тридцать утра – подъем, пятнадцать-двадцать минут – ванная комната, еще двадцать – завтрак (папа уже неделю балует любимыми блинчиками с кленовым сиропом, только я все равно не чувствую ни их вкуса, ни аромата, как бумагу жую), полчаса на «добраться до Универа», и вновь жесточайшая пытка…

Видеть тебя, ощущать аромат твоего тела, чувствовать тебя всем своим существом, желать до боли, до крика…

Но не иметь возможности хотя бы даже просто прикоснуться, кончиками пальцев смахнуть со щеки короткую смоляную ресницу, провести по острой, чуть заросшей скуле, сильной шее, скользнуть за ворот любимой дымчато-серой футболки…

Нельзя. Я волен лишь смотреть. И то украдкой.

Ты рядом и в то же время так далеко…  
За километрами человеческих законов и предрассудков.  
Они говорят – это извращение.  
Они говорят – это срам.  
И им плевать, что, по чьей-то преступной халатности, девятнадцать из девятнадцати лет своей жизни я, будучи стопроцентным альфой, считаю себя омегой.  
Им плевать, что пятнадцать из них я считаю себя ТВОЕЙ омегой.

Я просто люблю тебя, Дерек, неужели это преступление?

Ты вновь стоически терпишь мои неотступно следующие за каждым твоим движением, наполненные звериной тоской и отчаянием глаза.

Я считаю ритм твоего дыхания по тому, как ровно и размеренно вздымается и опадает твоя грудная клетка, и сам стараюсь дышать в такт. И как же в такие моменты мне не хватает ощущения биения твоего пульса под пальцами, чтобы почувствовать себя живым, настоящим, из плоти и крови, а не бездушной деревянной марионеткой в руках опытного кукловода.

Иногда ты ловишь мой взгляд, и в твоих светло-зеленых, цвета юной весенней листвы, глазах я вижу отражение своего горя – это свернувшаяся кровь по краю радужки, это тени на дне зрачков.  
Ты страдаешь так же, как и я.

Твои руки сжимаются в кулаки до побелевших костяшек всякий раз, стоит нам пересечься где-нибудь на семинаре, лекции, в коридоре или на лестнице, будто ты еле сдерживаешься от того, чтобы схватить меня в объятия и больше никогда не отпускать, увезти на край света, где нас не знают, а следовательно, не осудят…

\- Дерек. – Слегка киваю в знак приветствия посреди пустынного перехода в здание библиотеки.  
\- Стайлз. – Небрежно возвращается ко мне оно.

Мое сердце обливается кровью, но я стоически терплю, прохожу мимо, мысленно сковав себя стальными цепями и воздев на голову терновый венец.

Но он вдруг останавливается, хватает меня за руку и тянет к себе…

Я сплю? Галлюцинирую или что?

\- Не могу… Не могу больше, – шепчет Дерек, притискивая меня к стене собственным телом, утыкается лицом мне в шею и шумно втягивает в себя очередной вдох, – сердце мое…  
\- Дер…  
\- Не могу, Стайлз, слышишь?! Я свихнусь без тебя. Ты же тоже? Ответь мне!  
\- Я… Дерек!.. – Только и хриплю я и висну у него на шее, почти теряя сознание от накатившей без предупреждения эйфории. Как же долго я этого ждал! Как молился об этом, Господи! – Люблю, как же сильно я люблю тебя, волчара…

Как мы оказались в какой-то, судя по всяческому хламу и парочке ведер со швабрами, незапертой подсобке, не помню.

Помню только его руки на влажной от пота коже, его язык, губы, мурашки по всему телу от осознания: Дерек рядом, вот он, не сон и не галлюцинация, не бред воспаленного мозга – реальный, любимый, желанный…

И как я сгорал раз за разом, чувствуя его глубоко в себе, в преддверии оргазма, яркого как никогда, как разлетался на осколки, растворялся в нем, а он – во мне…

\- Я не хочу больше… – Жалобно хриплю я сорванным от стонов и криков голосом.   
\- Чего? – Напрягается Дерек, прекращая нежно перебирать мои влажные, спутанные на затылке волосы.

Глупый, не бойся…

\- Без тебя, – прижимаюсь к нему изо всех сил, обхватываю все еще слабыми, как после лихорадки, руками, коленями – этот секс меня на изнанку вывернул, – в стремлении забрать себе, впитать, спрятать под кожей, – я без тебя гибну.  
\- Этого не будет больше, Стайлз. Пусть родители что угодно думают, делают, кричат, ругаются, но я больше не собираюсь пытаться жить без своей Пары. – Твердо заявляет мой альфа.  
\- Дерек, я не… – осторожно пробую я чуть отстраниться, чтобы заглянуть в любимые глаза, – мои родители меня дома опять запрут, если узнают, или увезут подальше, как и грозились полгода назад, второго раза я, правда, не переживу, черт… – Слезы сами наворачиваются, как вспомню, через что мне пришлось пройти, чтобы убедить папу с отцом, что я больше не…

Не омега.  
Не люблю Дерека больше жизни.  
Не тоскую, не вою в подушку от безысходности словно раненый зверь.  
Не разваливаюсь без него на куски.  
Не ищу в каждом прохожем знакомые до дрожи черты.

Блядь, да какой я, в самом деле, альфа, если у меня на омегу ни разу в жизни нормально не встало? Даже в эти их принудительные вязки!  
Если в голове один лишь Дерек, вчера, сегодня, завтра?..

\- В этот раз мы будем осторожнее. Обещаю, – сверкает он алым взглядом, вновь прижимая меня к своей груди, – тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

Если бы так, жизнь моя, если бы так…


	2. Chapter 2

Очередной мотель. Очередной стандарт на одну ночь. Очередное отчаянное безумство длиной лишь в несколько часов.

Но я готов благословлять Создателя за каждую лишнюю минуту с Ним, так что нет смысла жаловаться.

Я и не жалуюсь, не тогда, когда вижу Дерека, откладывающего на тумбочку только что отключенный телефон и стремительно оборачивающегося ко мне с приветственной полуулыбкой на губах.

\- Прости, я едва вырвался! – Все еще чуть раздраженно (перед выходом родители опять устроили допрос с пристрастием) оправдываюсь, уже с порога начиная сбрасывать с себя ненужную нам с Дереком в одной комнате одежду.  
\- Не надо, я сам приехал только минут двадцать назад. – Улыбается мой альфа шире и плавным, тягучим движением буквально перетекает с края кровати ко мне, бескомпромиссно тянется губами к моей шее, зарываясь пальцами в чуть влажные от спешки волосы. – Я скучал…  
\- Я тоже… – Шепчу в ответ, безропотно подставляя горло под собственнические поцелуи-укусы, теряясь в долгожданной ласке.

Пускай всего на несколько часов. Пускай. Они стоят целого мира.

Пока Дерек рядом, остальное не имеет значения. Нет ничего, никого, никогда. Только Дерек.

Мой хмуроволк жаден, нетерпелив, как всегда, впрочем, но и я не лучше.

Справившись с последней мешающей почувствовать его тряпкой, я буквально набрасываюсь на него, крепко обхватываю за шею, тяну на себя, ловя его губы своими. Целую яростно, то и дело пуская в ход зубы, Дерек не отстает и в отместку почти трахает меня языком. Грубо, сладко, на грани.

\- Ох, детка… – Выдыхает он со стоном, когда я оставляю в покое его рот и, скользнув опухшими губами по точеной скуле до самого уха, начинаю терзать аккуратную мочку.  
\- Я люблю тебя! – Отзываюсь хрипло, чувствуя, как его ладони медленно спускаются с лопаток на талию и ниже, ниже, – черт, Дерек! – пока он с силой не сжимает мои ягодицы, разводит их до приятного натяжения повлажневшей кожи, а потом вновь сводит вместе, и так несколько раз, мимолетно, кончиками пальцев, дразня анус.

Не выдерживаю, вновь нахожу его губы и громко, одобрительно выстанываю что-то уже не столь вразумительное, но чувствую, как Дерек улыбается в поцелуй. Понимает. Он всегда меня понимает. Даже без слов.

Минуту наслаждаюсь сладкой пыткой, перебирая его волосы на затылке, но мне мало. Мне его всегда мало. С самой первой встречи. Даже кожа к коже, мало.

Резво подтягиваюсь и обвиваю его ногами, сцепляя щиколотки на пояснице, он почти не замечает моего веса, продолжая вылизывать мне небо, дразнить язык, кусать губы, которые уже знатно покалывает.

Мой альфа. Мой Дерек. Мой, никому не отдам.

Оказываюсь распластанным на кровати почти неожиданно, так что даже успеваю невнятно вскрикнуть во все не прекращающийся поцелуй.

Дерек отрывается от меня, привстает надо мной на локтях и весело смеется:  
\- Что? Испугался?

Мотаю головой. И ни капелки я не испугался!

Он снисходительно лыбится, не верит, за что и получает несильный пинок пяткой. Куда-то, куда достал.

Дерек только еще шире растягивает губы, скалится довольно, хищник мой белозубый…

\- Дерек, скорее же, ну! – Капризничаю, как заправская омега, выгибаясь и разводя ноги, а у Дерека от вспышки возбуждения алеет радужка.

Я знаю, как свести его с ума. Я все про него знаю. Как и он про меня.

\- Сейчас, малыш, сейчас все будет…

Если бы я только на самом деле был омегой, он уже был бы во мне.

Но я НЕ омега. И нам как всегда приходится чуть растянуть прелюдию.

\- Потерпи. – Просит Дерек и тянется за смазкой.

Он, конечно, спешит, но лучше сдохнет, чем причинит мне лишний дискомфорт, поэтому ждать приходится довольно долго.

\- Не могу без тебя, дай! – Только когда во мне уже четыре пальца, а от коварных касаний к простате, я чуть не вою, Дерек решается продолжить.

Шуршит упаковкой презерватива…

\- Никаких резинок! – Заявляю я, перехватывая его руки.  
\- Но я… Стайлз, я прошлый гон практически не помню, что, если я?..  
\- Мне все равно. В тот раз, в подсобке, я же ничего не подцепил, так что плевать!..  
\- Детка! – Упрямится Дерек.  
\- Иди ко мне, может, даже лучше, если мы оба… – Хриплю, абстрактно представляя две соседние могилы.

Черт, нашел время, придурок! Но что поделаешь, если от безысходности иногда не скрыться даже в нашей постели.

Дерек будто чувствует, о чем я думаю, рычит гневно:  
\- Не смей! Даже думать не смей, слышишь!  
\- Не буду. Не буду, если дашь забыть хоть на несколько минут! – Рычу я в ответ.  
\- Я тебя сейчас так отымею, что ты имя свое забудешь! – Принимает вызов мой храбрый альфа.

Господи, если ты есть, реши уже с нами что-нибудь!..

Думаю я, прежде чем в самом деле забыть обо всем, кроме Дерека и наших охваченных страстью тел.  
***  
\- Хочешь, поедем куда-нибудь на каникулах? – Все еще крепко обнимая меня со спины, шепчет Дерек, выцеловывая висок.  
\- Хочу. Только, меня вряд ли отпустят… – Отзываюсь, зачарованно рассматривая наши цепко сплетенные у меня на животе пальцы.  
Эйфория близости спадает медленно, я все еще буквально парю над землей, купаясь в умиротворении.  
\- А если возьмешь с собой кого? – Прикусывает мне мочку Дерек.  
\- Кого? – Передразниваю я.  
\- Я тут думал, – задумчиво отвечает Дерек, а я окончательно прихожу в себя, прислушиваюсь внимательно, – а что, если нам найти кого-нибудь?  
\- Найти?  
\- Какого-нибудь отчаявшегося омежку, объяснить ему все, попросить?..  
\- Чтобы он нас на смех поднял и презрением облил? – Перебиваю, каменея только лишь от перспективы впустить кого-нибудь еще в нашу беду.  
\- Мы хорошего найдем, доброго. – Не замечает моей реакции Дерек.  
\- Проще слетать в соседнюю галактику. – Скептически хмыкаю, делая попытку вырваться из родных рук.  
\- Ну не сердись, детка. – Хейл с легкостью удерживает меня рядом. – Это же реальный выход. Объявим его своим, будем жить…  
\- Втроем? И как, уже есть кто на примете, Дерек? – Все-таки освобождаюсь, привстаю и оборачиваюсь к нему, пылая от гнева и яростной, ненормальной ревности.  
\- Стайлз… – Тянется ко мне, но я не даюсь.  
Вскакиваю на ноги, ничуть не стесняясь наготы, и почти шиплю, точно гадюка:  
\- Если нашел себе текущую дырку, так и скажи, Хейл, нечего мне лапшу на уши вешать!   
\- Стайлз, успокойся. Я просто предложил. – Дерек выглядит растерянным и искренне обеспокоенным, почти наруганным, но меня несет. Ох как несе-е-ет…  
\- И вообще, знаешь что, выкуси! Это я тебя сейчас брошу!.. – Выкрикиваю и застываю, сам напуганный до дрожи.  
\- Что?! – Звереет Дерек, подскакивая ко мне, хватает за руки, сжимая запястья до отчетливого хруста.

А до меня внезапно, словно по щелчку, доходит, какую некрасивую истерику я тут устраиваю, что за чушь несу, а главное, с чего…

Проклятье, вот я и свихнулся – хах, хваленая альфа-психика не выдержала!..

Хочется оглушительно расхохотаться, но Дерек уже вжимает меня лицом в свою шею и лихорадочно гладит по голове, дрожащим голосом приговаривая:  
\- Господи, Стайлз, не плачь! Да что с тобой, малыш? Ну не надо, слышишь! Пожалуйста…

Хочу возмутиться: «Кто еще тут плачет!»

Но я и правда плачу, реву в три ручья, всей грудью ощущая, как заполошно колотится напротив любимое сердце.

Господи, как я его напугал! Да я сам себя напугал до чертиков!  
Стайлз, что ж ты делаешь! С ним, с вами!..

\- Дерек, Дерек, прости меня, только не бросай. Хочешь омегу – пожалуйста! Бету? Хоть трех! Кого угодно, только не уходи! – Всхлипываю я.

Что угодно, я сделаю что угодно, соглашусь на любые условия, только бы он был рядом. Я жалок, но без него я и правда сойду с ума, исчезну…

\- Да, черт возьми, Стайлз! Не нужен мне никто! – Тянет за подбородок, заглядывая мне в глаза, Дерек.  
\- Даже если ты врешь сейчас, мне все равно, только будь рядом. – Выдыхаю, прежде чем прильнуть к его губам.  
Дерек хочет возразить, но я не даю.

Не надо, не надо слов, Дерек! Просто держи меня. Держи.

Только вот Дерек на то и Дерек, чтобы, заключив в ладони мое пылающее от стыда лицо, заглянуть в глаза и проникновенно произнести:  
\- Мне. Никто. Не нужен. Только ты.  
\- Я знаю, но…  
\- Никаких «но», Стайлз! А вот, что с тобой происходит в последнее время, мы выясним, так что успокойся… – Гладит меня кончиками пальцев Дерек, просяще заглядывает, кажется, в самую душу. – Сходим к врачу?..  
\- К какому? Психиатру?

Не, ну а что? В самый раз, по-моему. Родители же так и не затащили. Только вот, видимо, чему быть, того не миновать…

\- Зачем сразу к психиатру? – Кривится Дерек от моего сарказма. – Просто сдашь кровь, на гормоны там, еще на что-нибудь… Ты уж прости, но ведешь ты себя как типичный омега перед течкой. Никогда такого не было. А насколько я помню биологию, это происходит или в случае гормональной дисфункции, или…  
\- Или к психиатру. – Вздыхаю я.  
Дерек молчит, продолжая успокаивающе гладить мое лицо:  
\- Мы справимся. Ты только не отталкивай меня. И не истери, я с тобой, рядом. Всегда был и всегда буду.

Господи, Дерек, ну зачем я тебе такой, а?  
Недоальфа. Недоомега.  
Щас пойдем в больницу и еще что-нибудь интересное выясним, и тогда ты точно меня… и мне пиздец…

Зачем я тебе такой, Дерек?

Прикрываю глаза и сдаюсь:  
\- Хорошо. Все, что скажешь. Только ты со мной. – Ставлю условие. – Рядом до конца. И к психиатру тоже.  
\- Да хоть к праотцам. – Облегченно смеется Дерек, наклоняется и целует меня в уголок губ. Так по-детски, что хочется смеяться. И по глазам не поймешь, то ли промахнулся, то ли и правда…  
\- Не, к праотцам пока рано, это ты прав. – Не смеюсь, но все-таки фыркаю. – И вообще, тебя мы тоже проверим, раз ты там вякал что-то насчет гона. Вдруг и правда с кем-нибудь…  
\- Прости. – Опять виноватится Дерек.  
А я смотрю на него и понимаю:  
\- Не за что. Я уверен. – Шепчу, путая пальцы в угольно-черных волосах, и втягиваю его в новый поцелуй.

Потому что он такой же мой, как я – его. И с кем-то другим у него не получается по той же причине, по которой я не покрыл еще ни одного омеги. Не могу. Не хочу. Потому что…

Мы связаны. Связаны чем-то большим, чем просто альфа и омега.

Мы связаны собственным выбором. Изо дня в день неизменным.

И до тех пор, пока ни один из нас не передумал, мы будем вместе.

Вместе против всех.


End file.
